Toxin Tractor
"My own special brew...” :- Toxin Tractor driver Tactical Analysis *'Pest removal': Old Soviet tractors jury rigged to spray a deadly variant of DDT, Toxin Tractors are among the most effective--and horrifying--anti infantry weapons the GLA possess, capable of stripping an infantryman down to his bones in a matter of seconds, and harming anyone foolish enough to set foot in the area afterwards. *'They cannot hide': No place is safe from the deadly pesticide that the Toxin Tractor sprays; soldiers seeking refuge in nearby buildings will have their hopes quickly dashed, usually as the Tractor begins to pump its poisons into the garrisoned structure in question. *'Cleanup measures': DDT is all very well for handling infantry; for meatier targets, a corrosive acid spray will work just as well. The acid spray performs decently against all targets, but is particularly effective against base defences, and has the added advantage of corroding its target's armour, making it more vulnerable to follow up attacks. *'Damn bugs!': While able to shrug off small arms fire, one should not expect the Toxin Tractor to stand up to anti tank weaponry or the like. In addition, the acid spray is not all that spectacular when faced with targets apart from base defences, and DDT is of next to no use against structures or heavily armoured vehicles. Background Dichlorodiphenyltrichloroethane is a chemical that can kill insects in wide swathes, and was used to fight malaria in WWII and beyond, with no apparent immediate effect to humans. However, environmental concerns about the growing amount in the enviroment were eventually raised, especially with eagle shells, and the possible buildup in animals that could prove toxic. The chemical, commonly shortened to DDT, was eventually banned, with many other alternative soon taking its place. All DDT was either destroyed or stored in secure tanks, one of which was found in a backroom by one Abdul Nada, better known to those who didn't know him as Dr. Thrax, seeking to make something of it. Unable to get a college degree, he ordered a diploma from a mill and started conducting various experiments in the making of chemicals in his parent's basement. He accidentally created one of the most deadly toxins in the history of mankind, called DDT Delta, in attempting to convert the original chemical into a delouser. With this deadly weapon, "Dr." Thrax joined the GLA and started to mass produce the more practical DDT Alpha, which was used in various terrorist attacks and proved its capabilities. But when one day while he was overseeing the mass-production of his chemical agents at a GLA-operated "pharmacy" (in truth a barn for a large goat farm) was attacked by Allied Reservist forces in deep in the Empty Quarter of Saudi Arabia, and all the defending forces were unable to hold off incoming Allies. Dr. Thrax quickly improvised. He got a few old Soviet tractors from the garage and a lot of tanks full of DDT Alpha. He ordered his technicians to put the tanks on the tractors connect them with spare rubber hoses, topped with the goat farm's sprinkler. Once these new Toxin Tractors were ready, Dr. Thrax sent them to the battle to aid his forces with chemical support. This decision proved to be a great success, as even though these tractors weren't able to do any real damage to vehicles, any Allied soldier who came into contact with DDT quickly died in agony due to the concentrated toxicity of the Alpha form. Seeing this, the Allied infantry were evacuated. Dr. Thrax then took all its supplies of toxins and left the facility in ruins, with nary a goat in sight. From this action onwards, the GLA started using Toxin Tractors more and more often, with some improvements, such as the addition of acid filled tanks to give the tractors greater versatility. For the most part, the GLA made use of old Soviet tractors, stolen from farmers all around the region. For better protection, they had roofing material welded to their sides to give the one-man crew a feeling of safety. Nowadays, these jury rigged vehicles are becoming an increasingly common sight in the areas where GLA forces operate, feared by the people and farm animals living in such regions. Behind the Scenes * Surprisingly, it's based on Toxin Tractor from CnC Generals. Just the Stats Category:Units